Crimson Glass
by Shadow of Insane Darkness
Summary: Nyotalia/Hetalia, Human AU. Amelia's friend, Ally, has invited the troops to stay at the luxurious Atlantis Resort! Of course, it's not all luxury and fab, but with a hint of romance, craziness, poker, swimming and alcohol, these friends will surely make it through the weeks. Or can they? Not if some (awesome) employees can help it! Rated T for some violence, France, and language!


**A/N: Hiya! Shadow here! I've decided to make a Hetalia/Nyotalia Highschool AU fanfic. Also, my cousin, Blayze is here to help. She's doing the grammar and spelling check, and I also let her choose the names for the Nyo ones :3**

**P.S: There are OCs in this, and when The Girls get to their destination, I'm going to have a contest, and the six winners get their _Human_ (Not-country) OCs to work there :3 And be the strange next-door peeps.**

**A/N = Authors note**

**B/N = Blayze's notes**

**S/N = Shadow's notes**

**S/N: I'M IN MY EMMY OUTFIT. FEELING SO FORKIN' AWESOME**

* * *

**Kirsten = Fem!Norway**

**Amelia =Fem!USA**

**Felicia = Fem!N. Italy (Italy V.)**

**Lovina = Fem!S. Italy (Italy R.)**

**Sakura = Fem!Japan**

**Emilie = Fem!Iceland**

**Madeline = Fem!Canada**

**Marianne = Fem!France**

**Luciano = 2p!N. Italy**

**Mei = Taiwan**

**Jaden = 2p!Australia**

**Takara = Tokyo (OC, may I mention she's a Neko?)**

**Ally = Paradise Island (OC)**

* * *

Chapter One

**Summer. _Finally_ here._  
_**

* * *

"Yes! Finally!" Amelia squealed as she and her friends sat on one of the tables at the park.

"I know. It seemed that summer would never come!" Sakura sighed, putting her IPhone back in her backpack. Her younger sister, Takara, nodded in agreement.

Amelia grinned suddenly and jumped up, startling the other girls. "Hey! Guess what?"

"Hm?" Feli tipped her head in curiosity. Lovina muttered something in agreement and Elizaveta smiled, obviously knowing what was up.

"So, my friend, Ally, works at this fancy resort called Atlantis," She said quietly. "And she paid for us to go there! Isn't that _awesome?_" Takara squealed and Kirsten blinked.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

Lizzy's grin got wider. "When do we leave?"

"In two days!" Madeline, Amelia's sister, replied quietly. This time they heard her, and eyes went wide.

"You didn't tell us earlier?" Lovina half-shrieked, attracting the attention of people nearby. Lowering her voice, the Italian added; "We won't have enough time to pack!"

"Geez! It's only for a week and a half." Kirsten muttered, looking at the passports Amelia had dropped on the table a few moments prior.

"You don't realize how many clothes I have, do you?"

"Just find ones you'll wear."

"It'll take me a fucking month to find my swimming suit! Plus, sorella keeps putting all her shit in my room!"

"Oh.. Oops!" Feli said with a fake upset expression. "Anyway..." She grabbed Lovina's hand. "Let's go now then!" And off went the duo, one skipping and one just walking normally.

Emilie looked up. "Who else is going?"

"Well, us, of course, and Luciano, Marianne, Francis, and Jaden!"

Takara groaned and facetabled. Emilie awkwardly patted her back.

Of course, thats when said people decide to show up...

Oh, wait, that's Daniel Radcliffe's limo. He must be going on vacation as well. Nevermind.

Sakura sighs and stands up with Mei and Takara. "We'd better go. We have to start the video diaries for summer."

"Oh my gosh. You really signed up for that?" Elizaveta frowned slightly.

"Hai." Takara nodded. "So did Lovina."

"Pfft. I have to read every day. Which reminds me..." Amelia grabbed her bag and started to walk away. "Got to go! See you at the airport on Sunday!"

Madeline huffed in annoyance and took off after her sister, leaving the rest of the group just standing there awkwardly.

"Well... I... Um... Have to go to! Bye!" And there goes Emilie.

* * *

_Timeskip sponsered by Strange Habits of Blayze. Written by Shadow Jay!_

* * *

_Sunday, June 3rd 9:55 A.M_

_Dallas Airport_

* * *

"Ugh. This plane is going to be delayed soon if it doesn't show up!" Amelia said crossly, folding her arms. The rest of the girls stood around, glancing at people running down the airport.

"Calm down Amie." Feliciana was busy trying to put her stuff back in her carry-on item. Sakura was asleep nearby and Elizaveta was rolling her eyes.

"Don't be mad because we had to get up at _7:30_! It was your idea!"

"That doesn't me-"

"Flight 428 has arrived. Now boarding." The intercom interrupted the American's retort and she grabbed her stuff and bounded over to the counter.

Kirsten blinked. "If we have first-class again, I swear, Amelia's friend Ally must be rich."

"She's the co-owner, after all." Lovi replied.

"True, True." Kirsten replied calmly. "I still don't understand why we couldn't wait until after the school officially closed."

Luciano muttered something before saying; "At least we don't have to go to school now." Jaden muttered his agreement.

* * *

**Shads: Pfft. I've been to Atlantis Hotel And Resort before, it's really pretty.**

**Blayze: Anyway, I guess leave a review. We know only so far on what this is about, but we have the next chapter half-written.**

** P.S: Kittehs of Darkness do not own Hetalia, the Atlantis Resort, the Dallas Airport, or Daniel Radcliffe. Obviously.**


End file.
